Ca en dit Long
by KatSou
Summary: Fred Vargas : "Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent". Richard Valence est invité à boire un verre chez Monseigneur Vitteli. Mais très vite, un petit détail imprévu vient bouleverser le cours de la soirée...


Ca en dit long…

**Ca en dit long…**

Richard Valence, juriste inflexible et placide au regard d'acier, gardait depuis quelques minutes les yeux accrochés aux petits bras noueux d'un être biscornu qu'il s'attendait nullement à retrouver ici. Il se croyait pourtant prémuni depuis la mort d'Arthur, mais à cet instant précis, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Un petit bout d'Arthur avait pris racine en lui jusqu'à la fin des temps, et devait ressurgir à chaque rencontre inopinée d'un de ses semblables.

Mais dans l'instant, ce n'était pas tant la confrontation brutale qui l'avait ébranlé que l'endroit même où elle avait lieu. Déroutant, incongru, hors de propos. Ce fut presque déboussolant, sur le moment. Il avait d'ailleurs songé à s'asseoir, juste une seconde, mais ce caprice lui passa vite.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Valence ?

La voix profonde de l'évêque Lorenzo Vitelli le tira de sa lutte intérieure. Il avait presque oublié sa présence élégante, le temps de quelques battements de conscience et d'une longue interrogation sur les fondements de la vie et de ses surprises.

- Pardon ?

- Vous semblez songeur, soudain. Y aurait-il quelque chose qui vous travaille ? Une chose que vous aimeriez me dire ?

Depuis toutes ces longues années passées à essuyer les émois de la plèbe en mal de mysticisme révélateur de miracle, Monseigneur Lorenzo Vitelli n'avait pas son pareil pour renifler les marques pas ordinaires sur le visage d'une personne. Et justement, cette soudaine évagation tombée comme ça, de nulle part, n'avait rien d'ordinaire chez un homme comme Valence. Son visage ne s'était pourtant pas ramolli, il gardait toujours cette raideur de fer et aucune rougeur n'avait coloré ses joues pâles. Mais ce regard fixe et perdu à la fois, cet imperceptible pincement des lèvres et ce minuscule tressaillement de la paupière droite offraient plus qu'une confession : Valence était distrait. Or, si Vitteli était sûr d'une chose au sujet de cet homme, c'était qu'il n'avait rien d'un distrait. Peut-être aimait-il vagabonder sans but quand il avait besoin de soulager ses pensées, sans doute s'octroyait-il le plaisir d'allumer une cigarette devant un bon scotch quand il avait besoin de réfléchir, mais en aucun cas il ne baissait sa garde tant qu'une autre âme vivait et remuait dans un rayon de cent mètres autour de lui. Il est des façons qui ne suivent pas toujours de layons logiques dans la conduite humaine, et d'autres, bien incrustées, qui ne changeront jamais, et justement, Valence n'était pas homme à changer ses façons. C'était ainsi. Valence était ainsi, en général. Mais là, il en était autrement, et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Cette confusion était d'autant plus remarquable qu'elle était tout à fait nouvelle. L'évêque avait déjà vu passer la douleur rattachée à l'enquête sur le visage de Valence, une douleur sourde qui semblait ressurgir du creux de ses entrailles et qui ne laissait pour trace qu'un léger pli sur son front. Tandis qu'à l'instant, le tourment était cru et brutal, comme une épine qui vous rentre brusquement dans le doigt sans vous demander votre avis. A présent, Vitelli en était sûr, l'affaire Valhubert n'était pas en cause.

- Non, je n'ai rien à dire. Mais je boirais bien un scotch , répondit Valence avec un léger sourire.

- Parfait, fit l'évêque sortant deux larges verres dans lesquels il versa un whisky boisé. C'est un vieux Cardhu de 1976. Je le garde jalousement pour les papilles avisées de ceux qui seront apprécié son goût autant que l'étourdissement. Il atteste de la présence d'une bonne compagnie. Et sur cette constatation, je dois dire qu'il ne m'est pas souvent arrivé de l'ouvrir.

Richard Valence agrandit son sourire. Il ne souriait pourtant pas souvent. L'odeur velouté du vieux whisky lui chatouilla les narines. Monseigneur Vitteli avait toujours été un homme de goût. Bien que Valence le connaissait encore mal, il n'était jamais déçu d'avancer dans l'exploration de sa personne. Une chose cependant le tourmentait plus que de raison depuis quelques minutes, une chose absurde et ratatinée sur le rebord de la fenêtre du vaste appartement de Lorenzo Vitteli, une petite chose misérable et émouvante qu'il croyait ne plus revoir. Son regard se perdit de nouveau vers la vitre. Il avait bien envie d'une cigarette, à présent.

- Comment s'appelle t-il ? demanda Valence en s'efforçant de rester détaché, comme à son habitude.

Vitteli prêta plusieurs œillades en direction de la fenêtre, et revint scruter le visage impassible de son hôte, hésitant soudain sur la nature de sa question.

- Le bonsaï sur votre fenêtre, reprit Valence sans sourciller. Il a bien un nom ?

Les yeux du pontife tombèrent sur le petit arbre tordu qui végétait paresseusement en face de lui, et après une courte réflexion sur l'attitude à prendre, s'approcha du juriste à pas lents, faisant bruire les pans de son habit qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps d'ôter. Comme il tendait un cendrier à Valence, son épaisse voix brisa le silence : « Ernest ». Valence se saisit de l'objet machinalement, sans s'étonner de savoir comment l'évêque avait pu deviner son besoin subit.

- Ernest, répéta t-il songeusement, comme pour lui-même. Il alluma finalement sa cigarette.

- Il s'agit d'un érable palmé du Japon, un matsumurae. Le commun des bonsaïs, en vérité. Quoique j'apprécie la découpe tranchée de ses feuilles et leur couleur amarante.

L'évêque marqua une pause, et un silence contemplatif s'introduisit dans la pièce.

- Je n'aurais moi-même jamais eu l'idée de combler le vide avec un bonsaï, reprit Vitteli. C'est une lubie de Gabriella qui estimait que mes journées manquaient d'introspection, et pour qui la culture artistique du bonsaï et les soins qu'elle impose forment ensemble un véritable abreuvoir d'inspiration. Elle mettait tant de conviction dans ses mots que j'ai naturellement fini par l'écouter, mais je vous avoue que la nouvelle compagnie de ce bois planté en tortillon me laissa longtemps perplexe... Je dois cependant vous faire une confidence.

Le prélat se pencha doucement à l'oreille de Valence qui n'avait toujours pas détourné les yeux de l'arbuste : « Je me suis attaché à sa présence saugrenue. »

Vitteli se redressa l'air de rien, et Valence esquissa un imperceptible sourire. Décidément, l'ecclésiastique lui plaisait beaucoup. Il avait apprécié dès le départ sa prestance ample et soutenue, et sa conversation gonflait toujours Valence d'une tranquillité teintée d'amusement. Mais Valence restait tout de même un rationnel. Il avait toujours aimé les choses concrètes et méthodiques qui s'emboîtent dans la réalité sans faire du rébecca. Et assurément, cette situation le perturbait, le laissait comme vissé sur une chaise bancale. Posséder un bonsaï n'est pas anodin, ça en dit long, forcément. Et l'image de cet évêque noble et divinateur taillant son bonsaï avec douceur et affection bouleversait son raisonnement logique sur l'existence. Voilà justement deux choses qui ne pouvait normalement pas s'emboîter. Il ralluma une nouvelle cigarette et tira dessus avec insistance.

- Mais comment diable saviez-vous que je l'avais nommé ? questionna vivement le prêtre, avec un haussement d'épaules impatient.

- Ils ont tous un nom, c'est inévitable, expliqua Valence, la mine convaincue. C'est comme l'araignée du plafond de la cuisine ou le cactus que votre mère vous offre un matin, sans raison. Vous rentrez le soir, le moral au fond des bottes, et ils sont là, stupides et fidèles, ils ne bougent jamais ou à peine. Seulement pour rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas incrustés dans les meubles. Ils demeurent là, ils vous observent et ils s'embéguinent pour vous, c'est immanquable. Du coup vous vous entichez de leur présence absurde et vous vous mettez à leur causer. Au début, vous échangez juste un mot, par curiosité. Et par méfiance aussi. On ne se met pas à causer comme ça à un bonsaï. Mais très vite, c'est la débandade. On réalise qu'on leur raconte tout, des femmes qui vous sèchent le cœur aux merdes de chien oubliées devant votre porte par des crétins impolis. Tout y passe sans que vous n'ayez eu le temps de réfléchir et de comprendre. Vous accrochez toute votre vie en guirlande autour de ses branches tordues, et ne pouvez plus l'en défaire. A partir de là, vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement que lui donner un nom. Un nom stupide, qui colle bien à son allure. Un nom qui vous agrippe le cœur et vous pénètre. Un nom qui lui donne une âme. Et bientôt, vous découvrez qu'il a ses humeurs, ses petits mécontentements qui vous retapissent d'un coup la moquette de ses feuilles. Les bonsaïs sont très sensibles, ils réclament de l'attention. Alors vous leur donnez. Cela devient naturel… C'est impensable de les imaginer partir avec toute votre vie dans les oreilles… ou dans les racines… ou je ne sais où.

Valence saisit son verre et le but en une lampée, avant de s'asseoir lourdement dans le siège que Vitteli lui avait proposé quand il était entré, mais qu'il avait bien entendu refusé, parce que Valence aimait rester debout. Vitteli, de son côté, était resté muet un moment. Il devait admettre que les paroles vibrantes de Richard Valence l'avaient ému. Il prit la bouteille de vieux Cardhu et resservit généreusement son hôte, avant de faire de même pour lui.

- Comment s'appelait le vôtre ? demanda lentement le prêtre en s'asseyant au côté du juriste un peu émotionné.

- Arthur. Un orme de Chine. Un costaud.

- Vous m'en voyez navré.

- Merci.

- Et comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Le chat du voisin…

- Vous voulez dire que le chat vous l'a renversé, ou…

- Il pissait dans le pot. Ca lui a rongé les racines…

- Oh… C'est vraiment regrettable.

- Très.

Ils restèrent assis là, devant le petit arbre et l'énorme fenêtre, un verre à la main, méditatifs. Les lumières de Rome dansaient dans la nuit d'été. Il faisait encore bien chaud, ce soir là.


End file.
